gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time
Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time ist ein Mash-Up aus der achten Folge der vierten Staffel, Wiedersehen macht Freunde, und wird von Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel gesungen. Isabelle leitet den Song auf ihrem Weg zum Bushwick-Apartment ein. Richtig los geht er bei ihrer Ankunft. Sie singt zusammen mit Kurt und Rachel, während ihre Freunde dazu tanzen. Irgendwann steigt auch Brody mit ein und Rachel meint am Ende, dass es das beste Thanksgiving überhaupt sei. "Let's Have A Kiki" stammt von Scissor Sisters, aus dem Jahr 2011 und ist auf dem 2012 erschienen, vierten Album der Band, "Magic Hour" zu hören. "Turkey Lurkey Time" stammt aus dem Musical Promises, Promises, welches erstmals 1968 aufgeführt wurde. Lyrics Isabelle: Hey, I’m calling you back. Oh, she’s been a bitch tonight! And by bitch I mean this rain No cabs, nowhere. So I had to put on the wig, and the heels, And the lashes and the ear And take the train to the club And you know the MTA should stand for: Mothers Touching My Ass So then I get to the club Looking like a drowned, harassed rat And I'm greeted, not by Miss Rose at the door But our friend, Johnny Five-O Yes honey, the NYPD shut down the party So no fee for me, and I don't even know what's the tea! So I hope you’re up, girl, 'Cause we are all coming over Lock the doors, lower the blinds Fire up the smoke machine And put on you heels 'Cause I know exactly what we need! Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Gäste: Kiki, oh yeah Kurt: A kiki is a party for calming all your nerves We’re spilling tea and dishing just deserts when they deserve Isabelle: And though the sun is rising, few may choose to leave So shade that lid and we'll all bid adieu to your ennui Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors, (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let’s have a kiki, (Kurt: Mother) Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn, Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Rachel: It's turkey lurkey time Tom turkey ran away but he just came home It's turkey lurkey time He's really home to stay, never one to roam Let's make a wish And may all your wishes come true Kurt: Turkey lurkey goosey loosey Rachel mit Gäste (und Kurt): Some for uncle Joe, (some for cousin Lucy) Rachel mit Isabelle, Kurt und Gäste: Everybody gather 'round the table Dig in, dinner's being served Eat all the turkey you are able Can't you see a partridge in a pear tree? Climb up and bring it down for me That's something I would like to see Isabelle: This kiki is marvelous! Kurt und Rachel mit Gäste: Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! (Kurt: non non) Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Kiki, soso Oui, oui, non non! Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let’s have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki! Kurt: Lock the doors (Rachel: Tight) Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let’s have a kiki (Kurt: Mother) Gäste: Aah Isabelle: I’m gonna let you have it Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: I wanna have a kiki (Kurt: Dive) (Rachel: Turn) Work Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki Isabelle: We’re gonna serve Kurt: And work Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki (Gäste: Kiki) Isabelle und Kurt: I wanna have a kiki! (Gäste: Soso) Kurt: Lock the doors (Gäste: Oui, oui) (Rachel: Tight!) (Gäste: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki (Rachel: Hunty) (Kurt: Dropper) (Gästes: Kiki, soso) Gäste: Aah, Oui, oui Isabelle mit Gäste: I'm gonna let you have it (Gäste: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki (Gäste: Kiki) Kurt und Rachel mit Gäste: I wanna have a kiki (Gäste: Soso, oui, oui), boots, ten, queen (Gäste: Non non) Isabelle, Kurt und Rachel mit Gästen: Let's have a kiki (Gäste: Kiki) Isabelle: We’re gonna serve (Gäste: Soso) Kurt: And work (Gäste: Oui, oui) Rachel: And turn Isabelle: And hon-hon-honey (Gäste: Non non) Kurt und Rachel mit Gäste: Let's have a kiki! Trivia *In der Studioversion singt Isabelle "Fire up the smoke machine" aber im Video singt sie "Light up the smoke machine". *Brooke Lipton, Choreographin von Glee, hat in der Performance ihren dritten Cameoauftritt. Sie tanzt als eine von Isabelles Freunden mit. *Perez Hilton ist ebenfalls das zweite Mal in der Serie. In der Performance spielt er einen Gast, in And the winner is... war er Teil der Jury bei den Nationals in Chicago. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass verschiedene Versionen eines Songs veröffentlicht werden, die Kurt und Rachel beinhalten. Das erste Mal war Defying Gravity - Kurts Version und Rachels Version sowie die Duett-Version, Don't Cry For Me Argentina - Kurts Version und Rachels Version sowie eine spezielle Duett-Version für die Episode Neue Welten und Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time - als Mash-Up-Version in dieser Episode und eine separate Version von Let's Have a Kiki auf Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1. *Das ist der zweite Song, den Isabelle mit Kurt und Rachel singt. Der erste war The Way You Look Tonight/You're Never Fully Dressed. Zufälligerweise sind beide Songs Mash-Ups. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Isabelle Wright